Baby It's Cold Outside
by Redworc
Summary: Kyoko knows she really can't stay - But it's cold outside and Ren's apartment is a welcome haven from the snow.


Trying something different. All rights belong to who they belong to. Very much a drabble that popped into my head when I happened to listen to a song.

Baby It's Cold Outside

* * *

_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside_

Kyoko knows better than to let Tsuruga-san talk her into staying at his place. She knows he's got a guest bedroom, she's even stayed in it before. But. That was before. Before. Before she embraced her feelings for him. Before his advances were finally starting to click in her head. How oblivious could she have been? For so LONG? She promised herself she'd let him figure his life out. She would keep her heart from him and some day when Tsuruga-san fell in love with someone else she'd give him her blessing. No matter how much it pained her. She can't just agree to spend the night when she will know she wants to be with him.

_I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside_

But. But she's so tired of dodging. So tired of watching his face fall when she says no. Or his hastily made up _excuses_.

_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in_

Ren thinks his desperation is starting to show. He had readily agreed to help when she called him wanting acting advice. Ren just wasn't willing to turn her away. They decided that after she finished her work she would drop by his place with some take out and they would go over her lines as they had dinner. He had nearly demanded he could pick her up from work considering the weather was supposed to get bad. Kyoko in her ever great wisdom and ability to talk her way out of people helping her, managed to convince him she'll be fine. So after running through the scenes she needed to go through they noticed the winter weather had finally decided to turn worse and snow.

_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

Ever since their roles as the Heel siblings Kyoko couldn't help but notice how familiar they are with each other. Little touches here and there that would have once made her nervous and shy away, now seem like nothing. She even finds herself taking comfort in it! Every now and then Kyoko has to physically stop herself from reaching out for him. But now? Sitting by him enjoying tea after their scenes and she doesn't mind the way their legs touch or that his arm on the back of the couch can wrap around her shoulders if he wants. He's looking at her. Kyoko doesn't want to find a reason to leave. Although she could, and she knows he would let her go. But that's not what she wants, and she is starting to understand that that may not be what he wants either.

_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?_

_My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar_

The Okami and Tashio would wonder where she was but she figured it wouldn't be hard to let them know she would be all right. Kyoko had managed to get to the door by the time he had first implored her to stay. Kyoko had looked at him. Really looked at him. She knows he works to much. It's in the slouch of his shoulders, the bags under his eyes. Has he been sleeping at all? Looking at him she realizes he needs her probably as much as she needs him. She wonders if he is having a hard time with his inner demons again.

_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry_

Kyoko glances outside and realizes that if she doesn't leave soon she'll have to stay _because of_ the weather. Ren implores her to not hurry it won't get too bad. In that moment she looks back at him and makes a decision. She takes her shoes back off and follows him back into the living area.

_Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour_

As Ren goes and gets her a drink while she settles back onto the couch, she can't help looking around his apartment. It hasn't changed in the entire time she's known him. The apartment is comforting in it's stability. How many times has she come to this place asking for Ren's help? It's become a haven for her. A place she can escape the demands of work and unwelcome advances. Ren pushes her forward when she needs it the most. The apartment that keeps both of their secrets safe. Kyoko chews her lip at the thought of where this evening could go. She can tell Ren doesn't want to be alone.

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there_

_Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there_

"It's really too bad out there now to go anywhere." Ren states as he comes back from the kitchen. He has given her a steaming mug of cocoa and she can't help but be excited for the winter drink. If she had truly wanted to return home he would have let her. Ren would've demanded he drive her and she can only imagine the argument that could have played out. But now? She just wants to sit. To sit and hear his voice. Kyoko just wants to be selfish for once and have Ren all to herself. Nobody to interrupt. Just her and a Ren that is willing to open up to her and show who he truly is.

_I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now_

They sit and talk. Just trivial stuff about their day and what they're doing for work. Kyoko can't, doesn't want to, believe the atmosphere around them. She's mesmerized by a story he tells. It's a story from his childhood. The first time he encountered snow. He was nearly 7 before he got the opportunity to truly enjoy it. Something more to add to the many faucets about Ren. Ren enjoys the way her eyes sparkle; the way they light up as she laughs at his story.

_To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

Suddenly she's leaning in closer to him and his breath hitches in his throat.

_I ought to say no, no, no - Mind if I move in closer?_

She can't do this, she shouldn't do this to herself. To him. But. But he's leaning in as well.

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?_

Tomorrow when Moko-san asks her about her life and Tsuruga-san she'll say she didn't mean too. Or that she tried.

Ren can see her hesitation. It's in the way she bites her lip, the apprehension in her eyes. Dare he hope for anything with Kyoko?

_I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out_

Kyoko shouldn't do this, but she wants to. For once she wants to do something for herself. LoveMe taught her how to love others. What about herself? Can she really be this selfish?

Ren knows that if they kiss and she rejects him he doesn't think he can handle it. He was glad to finally get it through Yashiro's thick skull that sometimes his attempts at help do more pain than good. So many times she has ran away. He can't kiss her. It would ruin everything. But. But they're leaning towards each other. And his heart hurts. So much. Ren is tired too. Tired of always making excuses and having to hide. But he will always be there for Kyoko. Kyoko is his everything. He just wants to kiss her. He just wants to be with her.

_Ah, but it's cold outside_

_I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there_

Later they'll laugh. Verbally dancing around each other. All it takes is a snow storm and the desire to not leave someone they love.

_Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there_

_You've really been grand - Thrill when you touch my hair_

The first kiss is simple. Just a press of lips. His hand on her cheek guiding her, holding her. She's curious now. Kyoko leans in and presses a kiss to his lips and can't help but lift her hands to his hair. She has always loved his hair. It's so soft, any opportunity allowed to touch it she takes.

_But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?_

Ren's heart feels like it is going to burst. She's kissing him. Kyoko is kissing him! He feels like a teenager again. She is the only one capable of turning him into a pathetic mess. Oh don't let this end. Don't let this turn out to be a dream, don't let her turn away from him. It'd hurt too much.

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow_

Kyoko knows if Yashiro finds out they won't hear the end of it. Did she want anyone to know? With his lips pressing against hers again she doesn't really want to think about it nor could she currently.

_At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died_

_I really can't stay - Get over that hold out_

_Ah, but it's cold outside_

"I've always cared about you." Ren tells her as he pulls away. His eyes find hers. Ren searches those golden orbs for deceit or panic. He knows better than to tell her he loves her right now. Kyoko is not ready for that. She is still Lory's number one LoveMe for a reason, but maybe she is open to change? "Don't leave. Just stay here I won't try anything. Just. Please. Just stay here with me."

He leans in again and he presses his forehead to hers. Kyoko closes her eyes just content to take comfort in his presence. He waits for her answer. Finally she nods. Kyoko feels a sigh leave his lips. They stay like that for a while just sharing the quiet strength that comes from being with someone who cares about you. Kyoko leans up and kisses him. "Ren." She can feel her face heating up at saying his name. "I care about you. So much. But I've been hurt. I can't say I lo- the L word."

"Kyoko. I'm not asking for marriage." She can feel her heart clench in panic at the thought of marriage, "I'm just asking you to give us a chance. I want to be with you Kyoko. That's all I ask."

Kyoko searches his eyes for truth. Could she do this? Could she take the risk again? Could she put her heart on the line again?

_._

_Oh, baby, it's cold outside_

_._

When morning comes around the world outside is covered in snow and Kyoko goes into LME for LoveMe work. She talks to Chiori and is glad Moko-san has work outside LoveMe that morning. Kyoko doesn't know how she would be able to hide her true feelings from her best friend. She does menial labor throughout the morning to pass the time. When she meets up with Ren later for lunch, her hand finds his and their fingers lace together she can't help the smile that graces her face. He leans down and kisses her and Kyoko can't believe how happy that makes her. They leave for lunch and Kyoko is glad for the cold weather. It gives her a reason to stand closer to him. She is happier than she's been in a long time. In time they will figure out where this is going but right now she is glad to be with him.

_._

_Oh, baby, it's cold outside_

_._

_f__in._

* * *

Thanks for the read!


End file.
